


Thirty Days of Silence

by ChromeHoplite, gxlden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Barista Ciel, Bathroom smut, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Shy Sebastian, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxlden/pseuds/gxlden
Summary: ~ Love is in the air and it smells like coffee ~





	Thirty Days of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngryRedOctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryRedOctopus/gifts).



> This is a commission we did for [@AngryRedOctopus](http://angryredoctopus.tumblr.com/). We so appreciate her generosity and her willingness to take a chance on us :)

Day 1

The best perk, or maybe the only perk, to working in the food service industry was the free food and discounted coffees that Ciel got with each shift at the Funtom Cafe. Ciel was a fantastic barista, in his own humble opinion, but for now, this was just a way to pay the bills. He wrapped up and squirreled away one of the last slices of blueberry peach crumble to eat on his break and returned to the counter just in time to help a small group of college kids that entered the shop. 

It was lunch-hour rush and Sebastian stood at the end of the line with Agni, nose buried in a book as they waited for the cute barista behind the counter to fills his orders. Once in a while, Sebastian would peek over the cover to admire him, the agility with which he crafted those fancy designs in the froth, or to smirk at a witty comeback he’d hear him utter at a rude customer. When it was finally their turn, Sebastian tucked his book under his arm and texted Agni his order, **medium vanilla bean latte, no whipped topping, and that boy’s number.**

“Alright, is there anything else I can get for you today?” Ciel punched the orders into the computer register, his voice was as sweet and fake as the sugar he put in the drinks. He almost missed the way the dark haired man nodded and raised a finger for him; he pointed at the last slice of crumble and Ciel smiled. 

“You’ve got good taste,” he said. 

_Of course he had good taste; it’s not like he was blind!_ Sebastian smiled as he took the dessert from the beautiful barista, and brushed his fingers in the process. His garnet eyes widened a fraction and heat rose to to his face. 

“Come on, Loverboy,” Agni teased him, grabbing their drinks and heading towards a secluded table in the corner. 

Day 14

“Order for Agni, Sebastian!” Ciel called across the counter into the crowded coffee shop. The quiet dark-haired one, Sebastian, rose from their table in the back, and even though Ciel had at least five other drink orders to return to, he stood and waited for him to approach the counter. 

In the past two weeks, the pair had become regulars -- they ordered the same few drinks and sat in the same spot each time, so long as it was available. And Ciel found himself casting the same covert glances towards that table whenever he got the chance, intrigued by Sebastian’s quiet, refined nature. 

“Enjoy,” Ciel said with a smile once Sebastian had arrived up front to retrieve his drinks. “Let me know if there’s anything else you need.” Then he turned quickly on his heel and returned to his work. 

Sebastian had wanted to say thank you, but knew it would have never come out, at least not the way he would have liked. There were a great number of thing he had wanted to tell the the barista whose nametag read _Ciel_ , but he could never work up the courage. 

He returned to his seat, and Agni gave him a disparaging look. 

“Well? Did you give him your number?” his friend asked for what felt like the millionth time in two weeks. 

He shook his head, looking over his shoulder to stare at Ciel again. He was serving a handsome blond boy and making idle conversation with him. He felt the faint stirring of envy towards the customer, but when he saw the barista roll his eyes as the blond walked away, he chuckled. Feisty little thing. 

“Dude you’ve got it bad, either you make a move, or I’ll do it for you. I stopped being able to afford these drinks last week, and I feel guilty that you’ve been buying them ever since ” Agni complained, taking a sip from his iced chai. “And don’t think I didn’t see you staring at that picture you took of him on your phone while he was busy the other day, Sebastian Michaelis.”

Sebastian’s eyes grew wide and he ripped a pen out of his pocket and scribbled onto the napkin that came with his drink, _Shut up, he might hear you_. 

Agni dropped the subject after that and prattled about a boy he’d met while Sebastian snuck looks towards the front counter, sketching a chibi-type picture of Ciel working and himself admiring him, dumbstruck with heart-eyes. 

Later that afternoon, Ciel was out in the dining area, wiping down tables and chairs with a wet rag before he clocked out. There were sugar granules, dried coffee drops and pastry crumbs everywhere. He came to the quiet table in the corner, and as he lifted the napkin dispenser to brush away any filth that had collected under there, he found the napkin with Sebastian’s drawing. It was adorable, and he held it reverently as he chuckled; the man had captured his aloof work persona perfectly in the doodle. Ciel tucked the napkin into the back pocket of his jeans and smiled the whole way home. 

Day 18

Angi refused to come to Funtom with him today; in fact, he refused to accompany him anymore until Sebastian finally grew a pair and gave the barista his number. He definitely wasn’t ready for that yet, and his party-of-one status didn’t stop him from wanting to see Ciel. The shorter man spotted him the moment the door bells trilled and gave him a welcoming nod and smile. Sebastian had become such a regular that Ciel knew exactly what he liked, so he simply sat in his usual spot, took out his book and waited for his name to be called. 

Given the massive line up, it took a lot less time than he thought it would, and Sebastian was flattered that he was likely moved up the queue. Ciel was already busy by the time he made it up there, and was unable to see Sebastian mouth the word _thank you_ to him. 

Ciel wiped down the steam wand on the espresso maker with bated breath; he picked out some fresh coffee and loaded the machine, waiting for Sebastian to call his name. Instead of the vanilla bean latte he usually got, Ciel had purposefully whipped up a mocha frappe instead. It would give the quiet man an excuse to finally talk to him, and Ciel could take a respite, however brief, from the hectic hustle of the day to apologize and bring the correct drink to his table. 

Part way back to his table Sebastian caught the scent of mocha. He wondered if he’d grabbed the wrong glass, but when he brought to his face, it was his name scrawled across the transparent plastic in Ciel’s loopy writing. He considered bringing it back; it would give him the opportunity to interact with the barista. He paused and when he looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with Ciel, his courage failed him -- nodding and pointing would only go so far in an actual conversation. He tucked his book under his arm and left the shop sipping the surprisingly delicious drink. 

Day 25

Monday’s were usually a busy day at Funtom Cafe, but this was absurd. Ciel could feel the sweat dripping down his back and the tension start to form in his shoulders. The electric chime of the door rang, and he was hit with a melancholic pang as he saw Sebastian slip into the store. It was always nice to see him, but Ciel’s plan to finally talk to him had been dashed by four lattes, two iced coffees, an espresso and two cappuccinos. There was too much work to do. 

He had a warm smile on his face as Sebastian approached the counter, but he could only ask curtly, “The usual?” 

Sebastian smiled brightly at the barista, showed him two fingers, indicating he wanted two _usuals_. When Ciel raised a perfectly shaped brow at him, he merely nodded towards the pretty, raven-haired girl sitting at his table near the back corner.

Ciel’s smile faltered only the slightest bit. “Sure thing,” he chirped using his fake customer service voice. Sebastian paid for the two drinks, and Ciel returned to his list of orders, letting the new kid they had hired take care of Sebastian’s. 

Sebastian waited at the counter this time, confident Ciel was too busy to hit him up for a conversation. He enjoyed watching him -- the smaller man practically danced around the work area, mixing drinks with such ease, Sebastian was sure he could do it blind. He was somewhat confused when the new employee served him his drinks and tried not to take it personally; Ciel usually made all his drinks. He thanked his server nonetheless, bringing his fingers near his lips and moving them out towards the young man. 

“So, is that him, the short one?” Sieglinde asked her brother, taking her drink. 

Sebastian nodded, staring at Ciel with puppy dog eyes. 

She gave him a sympathetic look, reached across the table and took his hand, “I can go explain to him about the accident, if you want?”

He shook his head vehemently. The last thing he wanted was for Ciel to see him as some kind of victim. 

“Fine, but you’re going to go over there and give him your number, or else I will, Sebastian. Go, we’re going to be late for our movie if we don’t leave now,” Sieglinde griped, getting out of her seat and pulling her brother up to his feet. He headed towards the front counter, scowling at having to do this of someone else’s accord rather than his own. 

“Is there anything else I can get you?” Ciel asked over his shoulder once he noticed Sebastian had made his way up to the counter. The new hire was struggling a bit with the espresso maker, but Ciel decided to let him figure it out on his own as he turned towards the register. 

Sebastian held a finger up, gesturing for Ciel to give him a minute, then using the pen by the register and a nearby business card, wrote his name on the back along with his phone number. He bit his bottom lip coyly, and pushed it towards the blue-eyed man. Without waiting for a reaction, he turned tail and hoped for the best. 

Day 27

Sebastian spent the next couple of days fiddling with his phone, making sure the volume was turned up, making sure it had enough of a charge -- and still no text from Ciel. Maybe he should have had Agni or Sieglinde ask for him. Maybe he’d misread all the signals. Maybe Ciel was just a grouchy little flirt. He hid his phone away in his pocket and kept walking towards his next class across campus. 

Sebastian had taken Ciel by surprise when he left him his number that day in the cafe. He’d never spoken a word to him, and yet Ciel found himself smitten, fingering the business card in his pocket for days afterwards until he could no longer hold out. Sebastian had not come into the coffee shop since then, and Ciel could not wait any longer. 

He was at home on his day off when he dialed the number and listened to it ring. And ring. And ring. 

Sebastian, unused to getting phone calls, stopped in his tracks, took out his phone and looked at it, completely dumbfounded. Who called anyone anymore? When he’d given Ciel his number, he expected to be texted. He whined silently, as he let it go to a pre-recorded voicemail message. 

Day 30

Ciel was beginning to think that it was a waste of time calling Sebastian. Each time, the phone rang and rang only to be answered by an automated voice that said the person he was trying to reach was unavailable. It might be better to just text him, but Ciel was just so anxious to finally hear Sebastian’s voice. The man was so shy that Ciel had never even heard him say “hello” or “thank you” in the cafe. 

Each fruitless attempt left Ciel too deflated to even leave a message, and once the sun had set, he found himself at the nearest bar, looking to drown his sorrows. It was there that fate struck.

Ciel had not even been in the building for two minutes when he noticed a tall, dark-haired man at the bar, unmistakeable, and his stomach somersaulted. The building was dark and quiet, empty on a Tuesday night, and Ciel could see the bartender was in the middle of fixing a drink for the man leaning almost awkwardly against the counter. Ciel broke into a grin and headed straight for him.

“So you prefer another man’s drinks to my own, huh?” 

Sebastian was a mixture of excitement and dread when he heard Ciel. What was he supposed to tell the other man for having avoided his calls? This was likely going to be the most uncomfortable conversation he’d had in a long time. He turned to look at Ciel, admiring him outside his work, jeans and shirt a bit more fitted, and rather than the monochromatic hues he was used to seeing the man in, the colours he wore now brought out his eyes and the pink flesh of his full lips. He swallowed and opened his mouth, not that anything of consequence would come out, and was lucky when Bard interrupted. 

“If you’re the Ciel he’s been raving about from Funtom, I wouldn’t worry about it,” the bartender told his new patron, slipping a coaster towards him. 

“I’ve got plenty of reason to worry,” Ciel said with an exaggerated pout. “He’s been avoiding me for days… I think he might’ve even gave me a fake phone number.” He turned with a wink and ordered a local beer from the blond bartender, giving Sebastian a moment to collect himself. 

Bard barked a laugh as he poured the draft into a chilled mug for Ciel. “Smooth, Seb.” He shook his head, still laughing and put the drink in front of his friend's crush. “You didn't tell him, did you?”

Taking his phone out of back pocket, Sebastian shook his head. He was happy he was on his second drink and was relying on that liquid courage to get through the next few minutes. He downed the rest of his rye and coke, then motioned for Ciel to call him. 

Ciel’s lips pursed quizzically as he pulled his own phone out. He took a sip from his beer before opening the recent call log; he’d dialed Sebastian’s number four times already, and now he was going for the fifth. 

When Sebastian’s dull, standard ringtone went off, he was grateful Bard decided to look in on the handful of patrons playing pool. He slid the phone icon to the right to pick up the call, brought it to his ear, looked at his crush with pleading eyes and said, _hello, Ciel_ , except nothing came out. 

It took a moment for all the pieces to come together in Ciel’s mind, and when they did, he smiled, warmly. With his own phone held up to his ear, he said, “Hey, Sebastian. Glad I finally got ahold of you. Sorry I didn’t leave a message earlier… I’d love to take you out sometime. Maybe you’d let me buy you a drink?” 

The tight knot in his belly loosened, and the corner of Sebastian’s mouth curled in a hint of a smirk. He brought his phone to the bar, and selected the texting option under Ciel’s already stored contact information. **I thought you’d never ask,** he texted, smiling wide, then took Ciel by the hand and led him to an empty booth. He snapped his fingers at Bard on the way over, bringing his hand up to his own mouth as if drinking from a cup. Ciel’s hand in his was warm and soft, and when they sat down across from one another, he refused to let it go. 

It didn’t take long before the two had devised a system of communication, and soon after found themselves on the same side of the booth, knees touching as Sebastian showed Ciel how to sign a few essential things. The tension grew as they could feel the alcohol taking effect on one another. When Ciel stood to get yet another beer for himself and another cocktail for Sebastian, he sent him a text, grinning like a fool. 

_You know, I really like your hands_

Sebastian was staring at Ciel as he walked towards the bar, his mahogany eyes glued unashamedly on the other man’s backside. He wasn't expecting his phone to vibrate, and blushed furiously when he read the message on it. 

**You’d like them a lot more if you knew what they could do. They’re bilingual. They can talk with signs and touch**

Bard caught Ciel smiling at his phone as he brought over the drinks, and Ciel shrugged bashfully. Before he returned to the table, he sent Sebastian a reply.

_I’d love to know more of your languages, but I’m a hands on learner… is that okay?_

Sebastian nodded, bottom lip caught between his teeth when he made eye contact with Ciel. He waited for the slate-haired man to be seated next to him again before he texted back.   
**Can I touch you?**

“Of course,” Ciel said aloud. 

Wasting no time, Sebastian’s hand found Ciel’s thigh and moved possessively along the tender inside, kneading it as he went higher. The fabric between Ciel’s thighs was soft from usage, warm from his skin. He saw Ciel’s eyes widen the tiniest fraction when his hand could go up no more and smirked, bringing his fingers up and over his thigh to rake his nails towards the knee. 

_You have great legs_ , he mouthed slowly so Ciel could read his lips. 

It didn’t matter what he was saying, Ciel was transfixed nonetheless, watching the way Sebastian’s lips pursed and wondering how they tasted. He wrapped his fingers around Sebastian’s wandering hand and leaned closer so he could whisper what was on his mind. 

“God, I would love to see what else that pretty mouth of yours can do…”

The scent of beer had never been intoxicating before Ciel had breathed it sweetly into his face. Sebastian found himself inhaling it, eyes closed as he brought the other man’s hand to his mouth and pressed his warm lips against the slender fingers. His dark eyes never left Ciel’s blue ones as he kissed the tips one at a time, taking them into his mouth, sucking them gently, bathing them with his tongue. Inside his jeans, his cock was throbbing; he’d never tasted anything as delicious as this man’s skin and he wanted more of it.

_More?_ he spoke soundlessly, nodding towards the restrooms. 

Without a word, Ciel nodded and stood, still holding on to Sebastian’s hand, wet fingertips leaving spots on his soft skin, he led them to the bathroom at the back of the bar. Once the door was shut behind them, he let himself be pushed up against it, breathing deep as he felt Sebastian press into him. 

No sooner, Sebastian pinned Ciel’s wrists over his head with one hand, while the other slid possessively beneath Ciel’s shirt, groping the taut skin and digging his nails in teasingly. His lips were on the shorter man’s throat, hungry and aggressive in the way he mouthed and nipped the heated flesh. 

Ciel felt right at home in Sebastian’s nimble hands, his long fingers sliding smoothly across his chest in sinful circles. He couldn’t help but breathe in sigh, cradled in the bliss of Sebastian’s body. The two were quiet and hot, desperate and needy and lost in the moment when the door behind Ciel rattled in its frame and the doorknob jiggled. They could hear someone knocking, then pounding on the door, but paid it no mind. 

Sebastian’s breathing was ragged when he abandoned Ciels wrists to loop the barista’s arms around his neck. His newly freed hand found Ciel’s clad, stiffening length pushing insistently against his thigh and squeezed it before it disappeared altogether into Ciel’s jeans. He took his mouth hard and it was every bit as hot and wet as Ciel’s cock. 

Ciel couldn’t help but whimper onto Sebastian’s lips; they were as perfect as he expected, soft but still firm and full. His hips rolled into Sebastian’s hand and he pulled away gasping, head spinning. 

“Would you… let me feel your mouth on me?” He dared to ask. 

Was it the alcohol that was making him light-headed or was it the way Ciel was looking up at him with pleading eyes? Sebastian didn’t care. He’d been wanting a taste of the barista from the moment he laid eyes on him. He grunted his assent inaudibly and got onto his knees, trying his best not to simply tear the zipper off Ciel’s jeans before pulling out his engorged cock. His eyes closed at the same time his lips did around Ciel and while the other man couldn’t hear his moan, he could definitely feel it reverberating against his member the deeper Sebastian took him in. 

Never having been particularly religious, Ciel found it hard to believe that there was some omnipotent being pulling the strings, weaving Sebastian and himself together, but there was no other explanation. Sebastian was divine, his lips heavenly soft, his tongue more sinful than hell itself. Ciel tangled his hands in his hair and prayed for forgiveness as he shoved his cock deeper into that eager mouth. 

The door handle twisted noisily again behind them and was this time joined by a familiar voice. “Sebastian, I know you’re in there with Blue Eyes, but there’s a lineup outside this door.” 

Sebastian gave Ciel a playful suck and a wink from the floor, then got up and mournfully tucked the barista back into his jeans. He kissed the corner of Ciel’s mouth and fervently hoped this wasn’t the end of their evening. 

The open, panting mouth hitched upward in a little smile. Ciel was on edge from the inadvertent teasing, and he cursed the bartender on the other side of the door for cutting their time short. But, he realized as he linked his fingers with Sebastian, it gave him an opportunity to say something he had been wanting to say for weeks, ever since Sebastian walked into the coffee shop 30 days ago. 

“Want to come spend the night with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments always appreciated :)


End file.
